gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm the King
I'm the King is a song performed by Royce Da 5'9" featured in the radio station Game Radio FM in Grand Theft Auto III. Lyrics :What....wha... :5'9! I'm the King! :wha...yea...wha :(Da Hook1)R59 :Imma rhyme til I can't rhyme no more :Burn til I can't burn no more :Shine til there's no shine no more :Til the earth can't turn no more :Until I'm 5'9 no nore (I'm the king!) (2x) :Ya'll niggaz is real cocky on the street :Til I drop you on ya knees :Knock you on ya feet, I'm like Rocky on the reach :I rain while you hope to sustain dope in this game :Somethin' you can't stop, you can only hope to contain :I can aim so I blaze my tool :I got a name from usin' pocket change to pay my dues (niggaz know!) :I'm sharp as a shank and about as soft as you think :I'm hangin from the cross of your link, you get offered a drink :Niggaz is fast learners, you're only as hot as the back burner :From mad rappers and clap burners :Talk to the foot thinkin' you real :I'm starin' at the face of ya bill forgettin' how George Washington looks :You came to box a nigga that's flat out dirty :Just name the spot and I'll be there a half hour early :I write for the purpose to express a view :A nigga that's wack? You a nigga that I don't like as a person :(Da Hook2)I1 :Imma blast til I can't blast no more :bash til it aint mash no more :grind til i cant grind no more :shot til there aint no nine no more :Until I'm I1 no nore (I'm the king!) (2x) :(Da Hook1)R59 :Imma rhyme til I can't rhyme no more :Burn til I can't burn no more :Shine til there's no shine no more :Til the earth can't turn no more :Until I'm 5'9 no nore (I'm the king!) (2x) :I'm in shape to give you a quick whoopin', hard asshole in the wall :Frownin' up, niggaz thinkin' you sick cuz you sick lookin' :I'm heated, an' I'm-a go to trial blowin' my triggers :Ya'll niggaz ain't rough, you need to smile more in ya pictures :Split somebody, and serve the nigga whose style you bit :That bit like 10 niggaz that bit somebody :Top of the world, all that's around you is beneath me :Me learnin' from your mistakes is the only way you can teach me :Mo' thunder, cockin' big heat :So undergrounds niggaz wit' beef can get mo' under, 6 feet :Man ya missles, I plan to dis you :Unleash wit' about 30 punches before the first lands and hits you :Niggaz I doubt ya'll cuz I'm an outlaw :Right-handed, built wit' a left that can arm wrestle a southpaw :Gun shine bright, (ya'll niggaz?) ya'll need to rhyme like 5'9 :Unsigned wit' hype... (King!) :(Da Hook)R59 :Imma rhyme til I can't rhyme no more :Burn til I can't burn no more :Shine til there's no shine no more :Til the earth can't turn no more :Until I'm 5'9 no nore (I'm the king!) (2x) (scratches) :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....on the microphone :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....no, no I ain't jokin' :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....that's in command, that's in command :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....on the microphone :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....the funk rhymin' master :I'm the kiiiiiiiing....that's in command, that's in command :I'm the kiiiiiiiing.... Video File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" - "I'm the King" Category:Game Radio FM Category:GTA III songs